<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stole you away by RucyL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032591">Stole you away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RucyL/pseuds/RucyL'>RucyL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Headcanon, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post-Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, Season/Series 12 Spoilers, So everyone else is just thought about, Spoilers, The Doctor (Doctor Who) is alone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RucyL/pseuds/RucyL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor, imprisoned, thinks about her TARDIS.<br/>It means life, all her lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stole you away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor sighted as she rested her back against the cold wall. The cell was completely deadlock sealed, so she wouldn't be escaping any time soon.</p><p>Her feet slided and she let herself fall, slowly, until she was sitting in the dark.</p><p>Just a moment of rest. It was all she had asked for. A moment of calm in her good old blue box. A minute or two to process all that had happened, to just begin to understand her life, all her lives.</p><p>Wait. What had she just thought?</p><p><em>Her</em> good old blue box.</p><p>This TARDIS, <em>the</em> TARDIS was the Doctor's, but personally, <em>hers</em>. She had stolen her, a long, long time ago. And most importantly, she remembered having stolen her. She had taken it with Susan and they had traveled for quite some time before it had stuck as a police box on a trip to Earth.</p><p>Then why? How was even possible that the other Doctor, Ruth, had a blue box TARDIS?</p><p>It wouldn't make sense for the TARDIS to be a police box if they had landed in 1999 like Ruth had claimed.</p><p>In that case, that TARDIS had something wrong with the chameleon circuit. What were the chances? Two types 40 chosen at random that would get stuck in the same shape...</p><p>No, that wasn't right. It was no coincidence. It couldn't possibly be.</p><p>The Doctor pulled her hair out of her face.</p><p>"If I were the Doctor, and I wanted to keep my TARDIS for my future self that won't remember, how would I do that?", she asked the air.</p><p>"Make her apparently valueless, while still functional and easy to steal," she answered.</p><p>Ah.</p><p>There it was, the answer. In plain sight, very Doctor-y, as always.</p><p>But that plan still didn't guarantee a 100% chance of success. No plan ever did.</p><p>She curled up in a ball, deep in thought.</p><p>What about thinking about it the other way around: Why had she chosen that specific TARDIS? Why didn't she choose the one next to it, for instance?</p><p>Because someone had told her not to.</p><p>Because someone has specifically told him "Don't steal that one, steal this one."</p><p>Because a girl with a face she knew very well had told him "Sorry, but you're about to make a very big mistake."</p><p>And she was right.</p><p>She had always been right.</p><p>After all, not letting the Doctor's TARDIS steal the Doctor away would <em>really</em> have been a very big mistake.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>